omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabranth
Gabranth, was the leader of the Black Brigade, the infantry branch of the Kingdom of Airyglyph's military on the planet Elicoor. His nickname is "Gabranth the Great" and in one-on-one combat he is said to possess skills comparable to Duke Vox, the commander of the Dragon Brigade. He is 24 years old and a native of Elicoor. Gabranth currently holds the record for most boss battles with a total of five (vs. Gabranth, vs. Gabranth II, vs. Trance Gabranth, vs. WEAPON Gabranth, vs. Gabranth the God). It was later revealed in Omega V: Redemption that Belthasar (formerly the Mysterious Man) was in fact Gabranth all along thanks to help from the Celestial Guardians and to Murmax's Scion Card Power that Gabranth had absorbed. =Storyline= Origins During Gabranth's Ascension of the Flame ceremony, which occurred when he was fifteen years old, he failed to take his place among the knights of the Dragon Brigade when he was unable to release his own individual feelings and commune with the spirit of the air dragon. He should have died for his hubris as the dragons breathed their fury upon him, but his father Glou Nox shielded him with his own body and bore the brunt of the flames, saving his life. Lord Glou Nox, Gabranth's father, was good friends with Lord Woltar, the third leader of Airyglyph's military, and Lord Woltar came to look after the young and mischievous Gabranth. Gabranth's left arm was severely burned as a result of a failed attempt to make a partnership with a dragon, as per the custom of his nation, in a ceremony called the "Accession of the Flame Ceremony." Glou Nox saved Gabranth from death, but at the cost of his own life. This has led Gabranth to self-loathing, as he thinks that he did not deserve to be saved as he had failed. It has been hypothesized that because of a fear that someone will sacrifice themselves to save him again, he keeps others at arm's length, so that he (and they) won't get hurt again. Regardless, Gabranth is socially inept; he speaks little, and that which he says is often derogatory or threatening in nature, and he often refers to others as "maggots," "worms," and "fools." Omega V: Redemption As Gabranth Gabranth the Great Gabranth prefers to take no prisoners and leave no survivors in battle, a lack of mercy. In the events of Omega V: Redemption, Gabranth is first encountered by Logan and the others at Airyglyph's Kirlsa Training Facility. However, he only mocks the party before deciding to leave without a fight and report the defeat of his political rival in the Airyglyph military. He is next seen in the Bequerel Mountain Path, where he does in fact attack Logan and the others. After he is defeated, Logan decides to spare his life with the same excuse used by Gabranth at the training facility ("weaklings aren't worth it"). Unfortunately for Gabranth, after letting the valuable engineer Logan escape twice, Duke Vox claims that his repeated failure was because Gabranth was actually a traitor, rather than an incompetent. The ploy works, and Gabranth is imprisoned by the King of Airyglyph. As a Protagonist Gabranth is eventually freed by Woltar after Duke Vox's death under the condition that he help Logan and the others to fight off Malkuth. Eventually when the group left Elicoor and came back for a brief moment, Gabranth helped the group fight off Malkuth once more before joining them permanently to try to discover the source of their strength as warriors. The Great Once More After constant growing tension between Gabranth and the other members, especially Logan Atma, Gabranth had enough and attacked Logan leading to several boss battles. Gabranth eventually got his hands on Logan's Frozen Flame and became Gabranth the God, in this form he dominated the party along with four Scions who had been watching from afar, even killing Murmax, Gabranth was eventually defeated by the Scions led by Fox. As Logan went to finish off Gabranth he remembered back to when they first met and spared him once more, leaving him on Earth alone. Time Travel After being left on Earth to rot, Gabranth absorbed Murmax's card power which he had taken earlier. Using it, he time traveled into the past and began to train for hundreds of years as his body would no longer age thanks to the card power. As Belthasar The Mysterious Man After Logan Atma had left the party, the Celestial Guardians selected Gabranth to replace him as they felt the party needed another strong fighter to fill the void. Gabranth would agree, after the Celestial Guardians agreed that if e were successful, he would get to see his father once more. Gabranth would soon head to the planet Spira to meet the party, on his way he was intercepted by an Android sent by Lucca, Anubis, who joined him. Anubis and "The Mysterious Man" would join the party, with the Celestial Guardians having bought him the position of leader of the group from the ever so greedy Maria Traydor. In order to maintain his identity, he had Anubis do most of the talking for him and did his best to avoid the party altogether. Gabranth would abuse his time travel powers to see future events and would constantly hint at whats to come. Belthasar Eventually, he would reveal his name as Belthasar, a name taken from a famous deceased count of Airygylph. Belthasar would change his fighting style in order to avoid revealing his identity, although he usually let Anubis or the party do his dirty work. He would eventually clash with his old rival who like him was now another person, Exile. During this time, Gabranth would have a brief fling with Maria Traydor which would eventually lead to her becoming pregnant. Gabranth Again After teleporting the entire party from one planet to another, Gabranth's body began to have serious after effects and he was unable to use magic. Eventually, Gabranth's body rejected Murmax's card power altogether and he reverted back to his normal appearance. With the card now useless to him, he noticed the party had gotten a device to hold all the Scion cards, he quickly gave his card to the party before disappearing within the Diplo. Gabranth would eventually reveal his true identity to the party who would reluctantly welcome him back to the party. He would also sell his leadership of the group and of Quark back to Maria. Much long later, Gabranth would reveal that he was in fact the father of Maria's unborn child. =Relationships= Family * Glou Nox, father. * Child, pending birth. (Omega V) Friends * Woltar Associates * Various soldiers under his command. Rivals * Logan Atma * Lilith * Maria Traydor * The Omega V: Redemption Party. * The kingdom of Aquaria. * Nel Zelpher * Clair Lasbard Category:Humans Category:Space Category:Time Category:Void Category:Chrono Category:Elicoorians Category:Redemption Characters Category:2839 AΩX Births